


Marry Me

by MsJoann



Series: A Wedding to Forget [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Companion Piece, Crying, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Lots of Crying, Marinette’s getting married, Mutual Pining, My friend was gonna beta read, Nino is the best, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Possible happing ending in future, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Song Lyrics, Supportive Nino Lahiffe, Wedding, but I’m too impatient to wait, but not to Adrien, cliff hanger, love that song, no beta we die like men, “Marry Me” by Thomas Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoann/pseuds/MsJoann
Summary: Marinette was getting married. She was getting married to another man, and there was nothing Adrien could do about it. Well, except drown in his own misery and a bottle of whatever he could find in his kitchen.A song fic based on Thomas Rhett’s “Marry Me.” Companion to “Say Something.” Rated T for super light swearing and alcohol.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A Wedding to Forget [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984714
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion fic to “Say Something” but can be read as a stand alone. I wouldn’t complain if you read both, though.

_She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_

Marinette’s eyes sparkled with barely contained excitement. She was moving at incredible speeds as she bounced around the room, arms waving in the air with every idea she spouted.

“It’s going to be off the shoulder, sweetheart-oooh no, boat neckline with pearls- or diamonds? No, I’m not rich… maybe lace or a flower pattern?” Her eyes widened slightly, bluebells visibly brightening. “Of course! Cherry blossoms!” She squealed, fists held up adorably under her face as she twirled around in joy. 

Adrien didn’t even try to fight the soft, lovesick smile on his face as he watched her theatrics. She was just so unbelievably cute. His eyes drifted from her small freckled nose to her pink-flushed cheeks to her dark silky hair. Her signature pigtails bobbed along with all her over-the-top movements. 

“Sounds like quite the dress, buginette,” he said. He leaned forward to rest his head on his fists. “You’ll be gorgeous in it of course.” He was certain his pupils had turned to hearts at that point. She stilled for a moment, her right hand coming up to rub her arm as her cheeks darkened a few shades. Despite her embarrassment, a bright smile was plastered on her face.

“You think?” she asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes darted up to meet his before returning her gaze to the floor. 

“I know it,” he replied. “When you walk down the aisle to get married-” He tumbled gracefully off her chaise to land in a suave pose on the ground and cast her a cheeky grin. “-the groom will be _floored._ ” She rolled her eyes but giggled despite herself. 

“Sure,” she said, plopping down next to him. “Oh, I can hardly wait and don't even have a boyfriend yet.” She sighed in her typical over dramatic self-pity. “It’s gonna be so great, you’ll see.” She turned to face him. 

_She wants her grandaddy preaching the service_

“Grand-pere Roland is going to officiate it, something about how ‘that’s how weddings are done!’ You know him. The wedding colors will be pink of course- maybe green- no but I love pi- green _and_ pink! It’ll match perfectly with the spring! And the guys will have baby pink ties and the girls will have green dresses- but all in their own style to match each girl but of course not too different so-” She sat up suddenly. “I have to design the bridesmaid dresses!” She shook her head. “I’ll have to see who I’ll be closest to and who’s available when the time comes, but of course I can start on Alya’s…” Adrien chuckled. “Anyways, the bouquet and table settings and all that will be matching with ribbons and stuff… what else?” She tapped her lip in thought. 

_Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country_

“Where’s it going to be?” he asked as she seemed to lose fuel. To be perfectly honest he just wanted to watch her as she babbled on passionately. She visibly brightened and began showing him photos of a gorgeous green field where another couple stood getting wed in a pristine white gazebo. She gushed over the scene but quickly strayed to critiques of the bride’s dress. 

“Of course we’ll decorate the gazebo with cherry blossoms too,” she continued. _Oh,_ he thought with amusement. _She’s back to talking about_ her _wedding._

_Not too many people, save her daddy some money_

“We’ll have a dozen or so rows of chairs in front, we won’t need that many,” she said. “It’s going to be a pretty small event. Just close friends and family. I’m thinking woven white chairs with pink and green ribbons tied into them. There’s already a nice little path leading up to the gazebo. Maybe a carpet? No, it wouldn’t fit- plus what color would it even be? Pink or green would just be too much, black’s too dark, red would be out of place, and white might wash out the dress. Definitely no carpet.” 

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?” She looked at him with a wide toothy grin. 

_Ooh, she got it all planned out_

“I have my whole future planned out.”

_Yeah, I can see it all right now_

“I can’t wait to see it all come true.” 

_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_

Adrien tightened the plain black tie overtop his pale blue collared shirt. He had been a little confused when he received it. It lacked Marinette’s normal finesse and attention for detail. He’d expected more color, style, and secret embroidery (she just loved to hide gorgeous thread pictures or inside jokes in her more personal works.) In fact, the only thing that indicated it had even been designed by Marinette were small signatures on the insides of the seams of each piece of the suit. Just looking at the thing made him feel depressed, worsening the already festing sickness in the pit of his stomach. As he pulled on the black coat, he noticed a small rip on the right shoulder.

“Shit,” he hissed, sticking his finger in the hole for confirmation. “Shit shit shit.” Since when did a Marinette original have a loose seam? Adrien groaned to himself. He didn’t have time to wonder. There wouldn’t be any time to get it fixed- at least by anybody who knew what they were doing. The only people he’d be seeing anytime soon would be the groomsman and they would almost certainly be no help. Adrien practically growled thinking of them. He began rifling through his drawers and cabinets in search for a safety pin. Goodness, there had to be one _somewhere in this_ _damn apartment._

He was going through his kitchen cabinets (he was desperate) when something caught his eye… He shouldn’t. He looked down at himself, all dressed up for the occasion. _The occasion._ He stared at the bottle for a moment. _Just a glass,_ he thought.

_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

As it turned out he couldn’t figure out how to pour a glass in his mental state. Instead he found himself taking long swings of the golden-brown juice. (It wasn’t apple, if you couldn’t guess.) While it did help to numb the cacophony in his mind, the liquid did little for the churning pit in his stomach, and even less for the sharp pain in his chest. Still, it was better than nothing. He didn’t stop himself from drinking to bottle dry.

As he sat in his kitchen, soaking in his own self pity, he couldn’t help but wonder how he got here. There was a time he’d been so certain of his future. He knew what he wanted and he knew he’d get it, one day. It was fate. Destiny. Meant to be. Oh, how he’d been so wrong. 

_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

Sparkling bluebells eyes filled his vision. Her beauty had only grown over time, so much so that sometimes it physically hurt him. Her smile was too sweet, her voice too gentle, her everything too perfect. She would always be there for him. Well, almost always. He choked back a sob. He needed to stop torturing himself. She wasn’t there now nor would she ever be. 

Tears blurred his vision. He tossed aside the empty bottle, finally collapsing in on himself from the weight of his emotions. He buried his face in his hands, hoping that maybe he could escape this hell he’d put himself in. Shattered sobs racked his body. 

_Yeah, she wanna get married_

His phone rang beside him. He ignored it. He knew he was late at this point. They’d be looking for him.

_But she don't wanna marry me_

The missing groomsman. 

_I remember the night when I almost kissed her_

About 2½ years prior they had both been single. It was a careful time between the two of them. It was new territory. Their previous relationships had both ended because of each other, after all. Not that either knew this was true for the other. 

One night they sat together on Marinette’s balcony. The sky was clear, and although they couldn’t see the stars through the light pollution, the twinkling of the city was almost just as beautiful. They were cuddled together in the brisk Parisian air, sipping quietly on hot chocolate. It was almost too romantic. 

_Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever_

Adrien turned to watch Marinette. It was dark but the fairy lights on the balcony illuminated her face with a rainbow of color. Her eyes reflected the lights of the city, shadowed only by her dark lashes. Adrien gulped. 

And then she was looking at him. She was smiling, that soft, gorgeous smile of hers. For the millionth time Adrien cursed his past self. How could he ever miss such a beauty? How could he look at her and think ‘friend’? After all these years of her slowly becoming one of his dearest friends, he found himself destroying all that progress in a moment. She could never be just a friend to him.

They were so close. All he had to do was lean in. Take that leap. Secure his future. For he knew with absolute certainty, she was his future.

_And I always wondered if she felt the same way_

There was, of course, the issue of her reciprocating his feelings. All the love he had for her meant nothing if she didn’t love him back. She had said before, when she first rejected him as Ladybug, that there was another. He could only assume it was Luka, but that had ended 4 months prior. Maybe she realized she didn’t love him. Maybe she realized that she belonged with Adrien. Maybe she finally felt for him half of what he felt for her. It was scary, not knowing. It was scary, knowing you’d been rejected before and it could still happen again. It was scary enough that he didn’t try. 

_Not yet_ , he thought.

_When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_

_Not ever,_ he realized. His mind was mush at that point, just a messy smoothie of feelings and memories. Whether it was the alcohol or the day he couldn’t say. With trembling hands he pulled out the invitation. It was wrinkled and tear stained. Remembering how he reacted when he first got it, it was clear why. Unlike the suit, the invitation was very Marinette. It was pink and white with cherry blossoms bordering big loopy calligraphy. It held the excitement of a young Marinette, eagerly planning her far off hypothetical wedding. Absently he thought that perhaps this was a young Marinette’s design. The groom's name wasn’t quite the same font as the rest of the invitation. It was a little smaller and a little tidier. It might not have been added at the same time as the rest of the card. Adrien wouldn’t put it past a 15-year-old Marinette to create a wedding invite for a wedding she didn’t even have a groom for yet. 

_And I know her daddy's been dreading this day_

Adrien’s phone rang again. Somehow it sounded more urgent, though he knew that wasn’t possible. He checked the caller ID. Tom Dupain. He let out a guttural scream and practically threw it across the room. He didn’t know how the man could sit by and watch the most precious girl in the world, his _daughter,_ marry that fool. If it was him, he’d never let Marinette out of his sight. She was too good for the world, and too good for any man. 

_Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away_

Deep down he knew he was being stupid. Marinette’s fiance was a great guy, though of course he certainly wasn’t good enough for her. Nonetheless, Adrien knew he’d be good to her. Marinette could live the life she deserved with him. He knew that every inch of his fury was because he wanted to be the one to give Marinette everything she wanted. He wanted to serve her and hand her happiness on a silver platter. Instead, he had to watch as Tom (he insisted Adrien call him by his first name) handed the love of his life off to another man. He could do nothing but sit there on his kitchen floor and soak in his own misery for who knows how long. 

_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back_

Eventually he heard a frantic pounding at his door. Groaning, he stood up and dragged himself to answer it, loosening his tie as he did so. It felt like it was choking him. As he opened the door, his inebriated state forced him to lean lazily against the frame. 

“Yes?” 

“Dude, you look like shit,” a brown-haired man said. The man was dressed in the same blue and black suit, though he looked a million times more put together. Adrien looked up and gave him a sluggish grin.

“Hello to you too, Nino,” Adrien drawled, words coming out obviously slurred. 

“Are you _drunk_?” Nino asked. He forced Adrien back into the apartment, holding him so he didn’t fall over. 

“I’m certain I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied. Adrien almost tripped over the carpet and Nino had to forcibly hold him up. Adrien’s head lolled lazily to the side. “I’m perfectly sober.”

“Clearly,” Nino said. He sighed. “Look man, I know this is hard on you but you have to pull yourself together.” He grabbed Adrien by the shoulders and forced him to look Nino in the eyes. “For Marinette.” Adrien stared at Nino for a solid 10 seconds before turning away.

_I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

“I need a drink,” he said and tried to break free of Nino’s grasp to get to the kitchen. Nino groaned.

“No, you don’t,” Nino said. “You’ve had enough. Now come on, splash some water on your face, fix your hair, and let’s get to the wedding. It might hurt now but you’re going to regret not being there.” Adrien shook his head frantically. 

_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

“I can’t, Nino, I- I,” Adrien’s voice cracked. “I can’t watch her get married to someone else. I can’t- I can’t give her up.” Adrien sniffed and tried to force back the tears threatening to fall. Nino thought he was a mess enough as it was. 

“I know, dude, I know,” Nino said, his tone laced with sympathy. “To tell the truth, I always thought you two would end up together. Even as kids, you were such a pair, a _team._ ” Nino chuckled. “After you two revealed your identities to each other, it was like you could read each other's minds. It really freaked me and Alya out, especially since we hadn’t known about the identity reveal at the time.” 

“Thanks Nino, you’re helping a ton,” Adrien said sarcastically. 

“I’m sorry dude, I really am,” Nino said. “But Marinette chose to get married and you gotta be there for her. You’re her best friend, Adrien.” Adrien groaned, banging his head against Nino’s shoulder, which he was still using for support.

“Yeah, I know,” Adrien said with a sigh. He pulled his jacket straight and tightened his tie. “Let’s just go before I change my mind.” 

“You might want to wash your face first,” Nino said. “You’re all snotty and crusty and stuff. Real unattractive.” Adrien scoffed loudly.

“Impossible, I’m a model.”

_Yeah, she wanna get married_

“She’s really getting married,” Adrien said as he stepped into Nino’s car. It was almost as if he was realizing it for the first time. That wasn’t possible, though, considering all the crying and drinking he’d just endured. Nino grimaced and started the car. 

“She really is.”

_But she don't wanna marry me_

Adrien was silent the whole ride. Nino kept shooting him worried glances, seeming to expect him to fall apart at any moment. When they pulled up to the venue, Adrien finally spoke. 

“She’s really getting married, and it’s not to me.”

_Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_

Nino either didn’t hear him or chose not to respond.

“Thanks to your little stunt, we’re an hour late,” Nino said. “Marinette’s already here greeting the guests. Now hurry up, all the other groomsmen are waiting for us. They’re almost about to begin.” He opened the door on Adrien’s side and practically dragged him out. Adrien just followed him in a daze, eyes fixated on the sky as if it would somehow numb the pain. 

_I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now_

It occurred to him that this was his last chance. He could go find her right now and tell her his feelings. He could fall before her and confess his undying love. He could take a chance and find out for certain that she didn’t hold any feelings for him. Or, just maybe, that she did. 

_But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now_

He couldn’t do it. He could never do it, no matter how much he dreamed of it. He loved her so much that not telling her tore him apart, but he also loved her so much that he was willing to endure it for her. He could never dare to ruin her big day. This was about Marinette and what she wanted, not him. She deserved a perfect, dream wedding. His confession would only tarnish that and cause unneeded pain. 

“I hope you have a lifetime of happiness, Marinette,” he whispered. 

_So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_

He would stand up there, right by the altar, all decked out for a wedding that wasn’t his. 

_Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask_

He would try to let the alcohol still in his system numb him, at least until he could drown himself again during the reception.

_I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees_

He would smile, even as she gave what would most definitely be a beautiful, heart-breaking speech of love for her vows and said ‘I do.’ He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t make a scene. He’d just be a supportive, happy friend of the couple. 

_Yeah, she wanna get married_

The two of them walked by the front entrance on the way to the groomsmen. Adrien passively looked towards where the guests were trickling in, but instantly froze at the sight. 

There she was, the cause of all his pain, the flame in his heart. She stood at the entrance in her white gown, happily greeting the guests and totally oblivious to the fact that her partner's life was shattering to pieces just a few yards away. She didn’t even see him. 

_Yeah, she gonna get married_

It didn’t hurt him the most that she looked so happy on the worst day of his life. It didn’t hurt him the most that she didn’t realize his pain or his feelings. It didn’t even hurt him the most that she was welcoming guests to a wedding in which she married another man. No, it hurt Adrien the most of all that she had the gall to look dazzling while doing so. Even while ripping his heart out, she held an indescribable grace and beauty. 

He could never disrupt her wedding, but he was a fool to think he could take a front row seat to it. At that moment, Adrien did all he could do.

_But she ain't gonna marry me_

He ran. 

_Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no_

**Author's Note:**

> I only read angst in the form of one shots, which is probably why I chose to write this as a series of one shots.
> 
> Anyway, Luka is probably not the groom in case you thought he was. They did date but broke up, which is why Marinette and Adrien were both single 2 1/2 years ago. Adrien and Kagami also dated, but they broke up even before Luka and Marinette did. 
> 
> I may write a sequel to this with a happy ending. (You don’t think Marinette will flip when Adrien doesn’t show?)


End file.
